Just Don't Think
by RevealedReverie
Summary: Set after The End. Robin meets someone new, a goddess who just wants to escape her past and help the Titans. Can she convince Robin and Raven to face the truth? Can she convice herself? With Slade back can the Titans just do whats best?
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own Divinia

**Just Don't Think**

Meeting

"Richard," someone called behind Robin, he stopped but immediately regretted it. He shouldn't have responded. He couldn't help it. Even though he had permanently become Robin three years ago he still responded to his birth name. Slowly he turned around to face a girl of about seventeen. He looked at her face trying to recognize her but he couldn't see her eyes through her dark sunglasses. He waited for her to say something, eyeing her, wary.

"Rich-" she stopped, "sorry, Robin I mean." Robin looked her up and down still trying to place her. He had to know her if she knew his real name. He slowly took in her attire. It fit her stance, that of a fighter. He didn't feel that she wanted to do harm though. She wore a plain white tank top and thin, tan leather chaps that hugged her legs like a second skin, over tight dark green leggings. Black, knee high, lace up boots were secured on her feet over the chaps. Her light brown hair was long, hanging to her waist. Her face stood out the most to him. Her stubborn chin, pouting lips and small nose, was alluring, not fit for a fighter. "I just wanted to actually meet you. I've been watching you grow since you were born." She paused and Robin got ready to run thinking she was one of those crazy stalker fans trying to get him to sign everything, he hated them. "You are destined for such great things." That made him look at her again, his mind zipping back to her eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked and commanded at the same time.

"Someone who has watched you and those around you forever." She was looking at the ground as if were the most interesting thing, whispering her words. She looked up again, "You aren't the only Titan running from the past." She looked at him for a few seconds, letting the words hang in the air before beaming at him and doing a mock curtsy. "Divinia, Goddess of the Present at your service sir." Robin saw the air shimmer and for a second saw her as just a goddess. Her hair up in a messy but perfect bun, ringlets falling like water randomly from it. She wore a green dress that simultaneously hugged her and drifted away from her. The material was like air as it draped over her shoulders enveloping her in a sea of green. He still couldn't see her eyes but could tell the outfit fit her gentle face but not her personality. The air shimmered again bringing Robin back to the present.

Divinia lift the glasses from her face revealing her eyes. Robin stared at her eyes wide. Her eyes weren't normal to say the least. They were opalescent, no iris just swirlings of pale colors on plain white. She smiled at him knowing what he was thinking. She continued on as if nothing were different.

"So Robin," she said, "I was thinking of joining the titans. You do need the help even after all, Slade is back." Robin just stared at her still processing. Finally he realized what she had said.

"Oh," was all he said as he tried to regain his normally calm. Divinia looked at him waiting one eyebrow raised. "What can you do exactly?"

"Plenty" she replied, vaguely. This time it was Robin who raised an eyebrow. "I'm a goddess right? Well, I can see anything that is happening **now**. I can see what's happening in other dimensions, on other planets. I can remember all that has happened during my lifetime." She looked for a second that she wanted to say something else but instead looked down at her boot inspecting a scratch.

"Can you fight?" Robin questioned. She looked up from her inspection.

"Sure," she smiled mockingly. "Better than you can."

"We'll see." Robin replied not believing her words, he was after all the boy wonder. "Weapon of choice?" he questioned further.

"Knives," as she said it knives of green mist formed and she held them out for Robin. He took them and inspected them, awed by them. They were too light it seemed for their deadliness, he had no doubt they would slice any thing that touched the thin blades. The hilts were formed by green metal vines wrapping around each other and were as fragile looking as the blades. As Robin touched both he felt their unwillingness to break. Nodding his approval Robin looked at her once more.

"I guess the team should decide." It was all he said as he motioned her to follow him to the R-cycle for a ride to the Tower. She caught up to him and intertwined arms with him. He looked at her strangely, trying to free his arm from the embarrassing hold.

"You may not want to but you really should tell Starfire the truth. It will only get harder the more you put it off. And Raven also needs to know. You two really would make a perfect couple." She tried to continue but had realized that Robin had stopped walking and was just standing there staring at her. "What? You really should tell them." She stated as she started walking away. That got Robin's attention.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her. She turned around to face him but was still moving away, walking backwards.

"Do you really think I can't get there on my own? I'm not that insane to go on that bike." She yelled back and then continued walking forward again. Robin stared after her. Suddenly she wasn't there anymore. Shaking his head he got on his bike and headed home, thinking about what the goddess had said about truth.

So… did you like it? Shall I continue?

Reviews wanted

Thanks

RevealedReverie


	2. Just a Change

Disclaimer: I don't own them I admit but still Divinia is all mine.

**Just Don't Think**

Just a Change

Along the way Robin saw glimpses of Divinia in the crowds of people. She would be standing there smiling, staring at him as he rode by. He would look back but she wouldn't be there anymore.

As he arrived at the tower he saw Divinia there just sitting on the rocks waiting. He crept up to her, using all his skills to stay silent. Before Robin even made it a foot she stood up never once looking at him. Thinking his presence went unnoticed he was about to call her name but she stopped him.

"Its not nice to not say anything after you've kept a girl waiting this long. I'm starting to believe you aren't much of a gentleman." She said her back still to him. Robin raised his eyebrows waiting for her to face him but she never did. "Don't raise your eyebrows at me. I can see you." She stated. Divinia turned around to face a surprised Robin who had forgotten the goddess' abilities. "I see everything remember? There's no creeping up on me. Now, lets meet the team." She walked away toward the Tower entrance. Robin finally noticed she was wearing something more "normal," dark jeans and a green tank top with a black jacket to protect her from the cold. Her sunglasses were back in place over her eyes. Robin shook his head. 'Girls,' he thought, 'constantly changing clothes.'

As she reached the door Divinia waited for him. He searched for his keys, reaching into random hidden pockets. As he did this he watched Divinia seeing if she was nervous. She looked calm but he couldn't see her eyes through the glasses. 'Her eyes,' Robin thought. Personally they kind of spooked him. He found his key and put it in the door. He turned to Divinia.

"Ready?" He asked. Divinia nodded but before Robin opened the he noticed another change in her. He paused looking at her hair, now black and shoulder length.

"Okay I could take the clothes changing thing, I've met many super fast people but the hair I can't get. How?" Robin asked his hand still holding on to the key in the door.

"Goddess thing," she stated as her hair and clothes began changing colors and styles randomly. Everything but her face and body changed. Robin still couldn't see her eyes but could tell they weren't changing at all. Suddenly the movement stopped and she was wearing jeans and a tank top again. "I do like these boots the most though." She commented lifting a foot to reveal the same boots as when Robin first met her.

"Oh," he said before opening the door.

As they entered the tower their ears were bombarded with sounds of fighting and games from the common room and the clank of metal from the kitchen.

"Titans?" Robin called out. Heads appeared from doors as curious Titans peeked out. Robin usually said nothing when he left or came back from doing whatever it was he did. Raven appeared in the center of the room engulfed in her soul self. She appeared to be mad for no apparent reason. Divinia smiled inwardly guessing Raven was jealous, Robin coming home with a random girl.

Soon everyone was gathered around Divinia, silent for once, waiting for Robin to give introductions.

"Okay, everyone this is-" Robin started but Divinia cut him off.

"Divinia," she smiled sweetly. "Goddess of the Present."

"And she wants to join the team." Robin continued for her. Starfire squealed and pulled Divinia into a bone-breaking hug. Raven glanced at Divinia before tugging on Robins sleeve and whispering in his ear.

"Can we trust her? Can she control her powers?" Raven asked. The team was still upset after Terra's betrayal and Raven wasn't about to let it happen again. To add to Raven's uneasiness of letting another on the team was the fact that Divinia was a goddess. Raven had learned that anytime the Gods meddled in the affairs of mortals no good came from it.

As soon as Raven had asked her questions a shout could be heard from across the room where Beast Boy was presently trying to tell jokes to Divinia.

"Not control my powers!" Divinia practically screamed. Robin could tell Raven had hit a sensitive spot even if he couldn't figure out how Divinia had heard them. "What do you think I have been doing the past 122 years? Lazing around doing nothing?" The team looked at Divinia strangely trying to figure out how it was even possible to be that old. Beast Boy just had to ask.

"Um, 122 years?" he asked meekly. Divinia seemed to have calmed down a bit, enough to have slight patience with Beast Boy.

"I'm immortal, to a point. I can live forever if something doesn't stop me. Things like magic and weapons can kill me but disease can't." Divinia answered as if it were the most idiotic question that could be asked. She was still staring at Raven. "I can control them, not that you even asked what they were." She said it only to Raven. The rest of the team just watched the two. Respect for Divinia was already forming, anyone with enough guts to go against Raven had to be brave. "A god not born with control," Divinia said it quietly to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm not another Terra."

"I didn't ask, I will admit that but I will now. What can you do?" Raven asked Divinia her arms folded over her chest. Divinia didn't say anything but showed them instead. She disappeared from where she was and immediately appeared again but this time on the opposite side of the room. She stood there for a second then went back to where she started.

"I can stop time." She said "And I can see anything anywhere as long as it is happening right now or if it has happen during my lifetime." She took off her glasses for the second time that day, showing her strange eyes. She changed back into how she looked when Robin first met her. Robin smiled as he saw that the boots never changed. Everyone else was to busy looking at her eyes to notice her change of hair and clothes but they soon did as the awe wore off. " I can also fight as well as he can." Divinia nodded in Robin's direction. "Probably better," Both Divinia and Robin smiled as they acknowledged the challenge. "but now I'll let you guys decide my fate, alone." With that said Divinia disappeared to somewhere other than the tower.

Yippee I did it, another chapter!

Opinions please

Thank you lots

RevealedReverie


	3. Decisions Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They aren't mine. Now stop bugging me to say it.

**Just Don't Think **

Decisions Decisions

"So… should she stay or should she go?" Robin said smiling at Raven, he knew she was the hardest to convince.

"No Clash references bird boy" Raven said narrowing her eyes. She knew Divinia was what they needed but Raven had doubts. She couldn't trust her, yet. Divinia seem to be nice, slightly vain and temperamental but nice. Raven just wasn't too sure. She knew that she would eventually be out voted but still wanted to voice her concerns. "Can we trust a goddess?" Raven finally said.

Robin thought for a second remembering Divinia's ability to tell what was being said. 'Handy,' he thought 'but it might work against us now.' He wasn't sure if Divinia would like them discussing her, criticizing her. 'It might be good for her though' he considered 'let her eavesdrop.'

"She's cool, has guts. I like her." Cyborg said grinning at the scowling Raven.

"She listened to my jokes, didn't laugh but listened." Beast Boy said, "Plus 122 years is along time to learn control. Heck she's probably better than Raven." Raven shot daggers at Beast Boy. Somewhere distant the sound of a light bulb breaking echoed through the room.

"Not helping" Robin said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. He knew it wasn't good for Raven to be envious of Divinia's control but it was sure funny to see her mad.

"She's glorious" Starfire had to add after for once being silent listening to the battle with Raven.

"She can help and I think we can trust her. I will agree that there is something else to her but I don't think it is harmful. She seems to genuinely want to help. I say we let her join but on a trial run of two weeks. If it works out she's here permanently." Robin said finally getting to the matter at hand. Cyborg immediately nodded his support. Starfire and Beast Boy also nodded in agreement. Raven scowled for a moment before tilting her head slightly. Robin took this as a yes.

"So where is she?" Beast Boy asked, curious as to the whereabouts of the goddess and as decided of a few seconds before, new Titan.

Divinia reappeared smiling. She was eating an ice cream cone, the ice cream melting on her hand. The cone suddenly disappeared.

"So where do I stay." Divinia asked. Raven thought it was very presumptuous of the girl until she remembered that Divinia had probably heard and seen everything of their decision. Beast Boy started leading Divinia away to one of the extra rooms, one near his and as far away from Raven's as possible, no point in risking anything.

The rest of the team headed to the common room as Starfire remembered about her cooking and ran off to the kitchen. Cyborg challenged Robin to a game. Everything settled back into place. Raven wondered if they should have asked more about Divinia and her past. She was curious but it was more than that. Your past had a funny way of attacking you when you least wanted it to. Raven remembered her past coming back, hard. She had defeated her father of coarse but still, it should have never of happened, any of it. Raven also understood privacy and the need for it. Divinia wasn't even there permanently and already Raven was over thinking her. She stored her thoughts for later and picked up her book.

Beast Boy and Divinia came back and settled on to the couch watching Cyborg and Robin race. Soon it was time for dinner and the usual arguments started. When they asked Divinia what she wanted to eat she simply replied she didn't need to. Everyone understood that glancing at Raven. Divinia did volunteer to cook though but Cyborg soon took over after she burnt the noodles for the pasta, banishing her to the couch. Pouting like a two year old Divinia did as she was told. She soon forgot her banishment after she discovered the CD rack. Beast boy handed her his CD player and she put the headphones on. She was immediately off in her own world.

After Robin yelled her name ten times and tapped her shoulder four times he finally got Divinia's attention telling her it was ten and she should head to bed, they had early training tomorrow. She humored him and headed to her room. She didn't sleep though.

Okay Chapter 3 done and finished, short but still done!

Thank you to those that review

And thank you to those that will (please do)

Thank you again

Later days

RevealedReverie


	4. Maybe Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so stop reminding me, it hurts me terribly

**Just Don't Think**

Maybe Ignorance is Bliss

It was dark when Raven heard the noise, someone crying. Raven was up late reading. Guessing everyone else was asleep she had crept into the large common room with a book to read. She put her book aside and stood up walking into the hall to go see what was the matter. Everyone thought Raven didn't care about the members of her team but the truth was she did. Even if she wasn't allowed to feel as much as they did, she still wanted to help and comfort them.

She tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from as she walked by the boys' bedroom doors but it wasn't from their rooms or Starfire's. That left one room, Divinia's. Although she was a new member of the team Raven was curious as she drew closer to the door. The sound lessened the closer Raven got, as if Divinia knew she was coming. Raven smiled slightly at that remembering that Divinia really could see that she was coming. Raven stopped in front of the door before entering, not bothering to knock. She noticed Divinia was on the ground, leaning against the foot of the bed. Her eyes where staring straight forward (as far as Raven could tell).

"What's wrong?" Raven asked stepping into the room, letting the door shut behind her. Divinia didn't move at all, giving no sign that she had heard Raven.

"Nothing" Divinia replied but Raven could see that silent tears were leaving wet trails down Divinia's cheeks. Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Divinia propping her chin on her knees. It was very unlike her to seem to care but she knew she could just leave now. Mentally she kicked her self for her curiosity.

"Nothing is not something that makes you cry. What is it?" Raven asked trying to make her voice sound soothing, but failed. Divinia still refused to face her.

"You love having your powers don't you?" Divinia asked, her voice tight from crying. Raven nodded. "You hate them also though, for restricting your emotions, binding you." Raven nodded again. "It's the same for me." Divinia finally turned to face Raven. "I can stop time, making a second turn into eternity. I constantly change who I look like, a powerful tool on it's own. I can fight and win almost every time. And I can see everything." She stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I see pain, war, hate, violence, death every second of my life. I see love, beauty, and happiness too but it does nothing to stop the screams of the dying from filling my head. It isn't the screams that are so bad; it is the fact that I can do nothing. I can't help those people, ever. Maybe one or two here and there but not all of them. That's why I need this team; I need the help to save more than one or two. I need to save them all." Fresh tears ran down Divinia's face. "I need to save them all." She repeated in a whisper that was barely audible.

Raven looked into Divinia's eyes and for the first time could see something other that pale swirling colors. She saw death on a battlefield, a mother burying her son. Images of pain filled Divinia's eyes, overwhelming Raven. Raven quickly looked away. For the first time she thought someone had it worse than she did. Wanting to ask how Divinia had found and chosen them out of all the great teams of the world, Raven opened her mouth to speak. She immediately closed it realizing it wasn't the time for questions. Raven wasn't sure how to comfort anyone let alone someone who saw all the pain of every world, planet, and dimension constantly. Guilt was something no one could really abolish.

"We will do everything we can to help anyone we can, I promise." That was all Raven could give, a promise. Divinia looked at her and smiled, the finally tears stopping. She stayed like that for a moment, smiling, before she nodded and got up from the floor. Raven also stood, figuring it was her time to go. She had done all she could, for that moment. As Raven walked out the door she could hear an almost silent "thank you."

She frowned as she left Divinia to her dreams. Raven walked silently back to her book wondering why Divinia had chosen them.

And that ladies and gentlemen is chapter four.

I feel so bad about writing Divinia that way, so sad. "All the pain in the world" is something very hard to cope with. Okay, now I feel evil and mean.

Reviews please, they really are helpful. I am fully supportive of constructive criticism.

Thanks much!

RevealedReverie


	5. Unbalanced

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine but if they were I wouldn't be writing this now would I.

**Just Don't Think**

Unbalanced

As Raven walked to the kitchen after her usual morning meditation she began to let her thoughts wander. The first thing her mind zipped to was Divinia and her confession last night. The demoness glided into the common room her eyes glazed over with thought. It wasn't until she collided into the coach that she realized where her was. Shaking her head and cursing at her own stupidity she rubbed where her leg had hit the edge. She thanked the time for being so early that no one was up yet, or so she thought. Raven glanced around the room until her eyes stopped moving, focusing all attention on Divinia who was standing in the middle of the room staring at Raven with eyebrows raised and a grin on her face.

"So early morning staring contests are how you start your day," Divinia said not breaking eye contact with Raven. Raven frowned and looked elsewhere. Ignoring Divinia's grinning figure Raven walked into the kitchen. About to reach into the cupboard for her mug she noticed that there was food, everywhere. It was all perfectly laid out, perfectly prepared. Raven glanced back at Divinia who had just walked into the room. Divinia looked at it all.

"Did I ever mention I have way too much time on my hands?" she asked as she looked at the food. Raven shook her head noticing that the food was separated into five different areas: vegetarian in one, all meat in another, a single bowl of cereal in another one and a cup of coffee, and some unrecognizable substance in another. Aside from all the other food was a mug of steaming tea and a piece of toast, no butter. "I think I pay way to much attention to what people eat, then again I have no choice on that subject." Divinia smiled brightly and started to walk away. Raven mumbled thanks and grabbed the mug, taking in its warmth. She sipped it, and sat up straighter in her chair, suddenly wide-awake.

"Great Azar!" she exclaimed her eyes widened even more as the full force of the flavor enveloped her tongue. Divinia turned around her face startled, wondering what was wrong. "Where did you get this?" Raven asked. Divinia looked confused for a second. "Tea," Raven said answering Divinia's unasked question.

"Oh," Divinia paused for a second "well, I guess I just always have a handy supply of Azar's tea with me?" Divinia stated but it was more a question than anything else as her face turned to one of innocence.

"No one was allowed to drink the tea of Azar except the Azarathians. Your not Azarathian obviously, so how did you get the tea?" Raven was glaring at Divinia trying to see through the shell of innocence that covered her face. "Did you steal it?" Divinia looked at Raven as her face suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Are gods exempt from that rule? I was given that tea as an offering so don't worry about it. I don't steal unless of course its food." At this Raven looked at her hands that were now devoid of food. Raven glared at the goddess who now sat on the counter happily waving the piece of toast. The next second the toast was back in Raven's hand and Divinia was standing by the door about to go out but she turn around looking at Raven her face now free of any smile.

"Don't be so suspicious about everything. Everyone has faults even you." With that Divinia disappeared. Raven opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Robin walked through the door.

"Morning raven," Robin greeted her with a strange look on his face. "What? See a ghost?" he asked lightly as Raven remembered her mouth was still open.

"No, just a weird goddess." Raven said shaking her head as an image of last night flashed through her mind. "There's breakfast." Raven stated as she nodded to the counter. Robin's eyes followed her indication. Surprised he looked at the food.

"What did she want to miss the morning battle of breakfast?" Robin asked as he took the cereal bowl over to the table and began to read the paper. "There's training today." Robin said still reading the headlines.

"You want me to tell the team I suppose." Robin nodded. Raven walked out of the kitchen heading to her room. Once Robin was left alone he sighed, thinking. He wasn't sure how Divinia's presence was going to affect the team's performance and well, balance. So far it had always just been the five of them in this tower but now there was one more. He decided that the first step to be taken was to get Divinia settled into place. One thing that would help would be a permanent room. Deciding that the best place for her to stay would be on the third floor where Raven and Robin had their rooms. Raven wouldn't like it but she would get used to it. During his train of thought Robin failed to notice the others had already gotten up and were eating. They were noisy to be sure but they seemed… quieter this morning. 'It must be the fact that there is no reason to argue' robin thought as he got up and put his bowl in the dishwasher.

He had a couple of hours to kill since as usual the training would take place at ten. As he walked to his room he finally realized that someone was following him. He turned around and took a fighting stance but no one was there. Shaking his head he relaxed. Right then someone decided to tap his shoulder. Robin jumped; mad at himself for seeing that someone was behind him. Divinia giggled at the expression on Robins face, a mix between anger and surprise. His eyebrows were furrowed but his eyes were wide.

"What," robin said anger in his voice. Divinia just smiled at him not at all miffed by his tone.

"Want to go swimming?" She asked. For a second her normal outfit changed to a bathing suit indicating her question. "Everyone agreed since the weather is, well, perfect. Yes even Raven agreed to at least come outside. I think she just wants to keep an eye on me." Divinia said this with a smile. Robin had realized she smiled very often just like Starfire. There was something though that differed in their smiles. Starfire's was all innocence but Divinia's changed constantly. Sometimes it was mocking or sarcastic and sometimes it was kind and understanding. It was also her way of being immature even though Robin was positive that she wasn't at all immature when it came down to it but he guessed that sometimes it was easier to act young and carefree (or at least as young as she could be since in reality she was 122 years old). Robin wished he could smile like that but he could never just shrug everything off. Everything had to be analyzed. Actually he wished everyone could be so…. optimistic…no that wasn't it…. Relaxed was the word. He wondered how she did it.

"Raven agreed? She's actually coming outside swimming?" Robin asked in complete disbelief. 'Score' his mind silently cheered. 'I might actually get raven to do something with me… us.'

"Yup, now come on." Divinia urged as she took of down the hall.

Robin stood there for a minute after she left. She was going to upturn the balance of the tower, he just knew it.

First off: I am so sorry for not updating. It has been so hard finding time to write this but I have. I hate school right now since it is the thing that produces work so therefore must be evil. Anyways I am happy I finished this chapter even though I am not too thrilled with the product but what's done is done.

Second thing: thanks to those who reviewed or even read this. I hope more will review though. (Please do). Anything you would like to say say it. I respect all criticism (except pairing flames since those are just childish). Hmmm… now I've said too much, oh well.

Happy reading

RevealedReverie


End file.
